The Railgun and the Wretched
by Onephantasy
Summary: Shiroi Haru, a girl supposedly to have potential inhuman powers, has been transferred to Academy city. Once she befriends two powerful Espers and blends in more and more, she discovers the ugly truth about Academy city and also about herself.
1. Newbie

I know I've been writing a lot lately (different stories and I haven't even finished one of them XD),  
but I keep coming up with new ideas, so I thought, oh well why not. I don't own anything except my OC! - Nikki

* * *

'Sigh, I knew I should've gone off the last stop, now I'm lost,' I mumbled to myself as I tried to hold on to the pole next to me. I got on the subway to Academy City, where I was supposed to be checked on which level I am. I sighed once more, looking around. It was still early in the morning. There weren't many people on this subway, but I knew all of them were Espers, probably high leveled too. I didn't believe I had any powers, but tests back home showed I had potential. So they sent me away to trigger these "potential" superhuman powers. I thought it was a waste of time, as I didn't feel any different, let alone powerful.

Then suddenly two girls appeared behind me out of nowhere, I jumped up, which caused myself to lose balance and I ended flat on my butt.

'HEY, please watch it!' I yelled as I slowly got up. I looked at them and saw their bright smile turn into a worried face.

'I'm so sorry! We didn't think there would be anyone on here this early. Lessons don't start till nine,' a girl with two ponytails told me. They looked kind. _"I wonder if all the people who go to this school, are just as nice,"_ I thought to myself as I studied her and the short haired girl next to her.

'Hey, wait a minute. I haven't seen you before, are you new?' I looked down and adjusted my glasses. I turned back into my shy self again, damn.

'I-, well, yeah I'm eh.' I took a deep breath and looked at them. 'I'm Shiroi... Haru, I eh, was transferred here yesterday. This is my first day.' They looked at each other and back at me. The ponytailed girl rubbed her chin.

'Isn't Haru a boy's name?' She said. Suddenly the short-haired girl elbowed her in the side. 'Don't be so rude,' she said under her breath, I still heard her.

'I'm Mikoto Misaka, nice to meet you. This is Kuroko Shirai.' I bowed.

 **"Acadamy city, please get off, this is the last stop of this subway. Acadamy city."**

Now I'm glad I didn't get off the last stop. This isn't so bad, it appears to be the last stop anyway. I sighed in relief.

We all got off and walked towards the, what seemed giant school. It was beautiful. Kuroko turned around and grabbed my arm. He eyes sparkled.

'So, newbie, what are your powers?' She grinned. Mikoto pulled her hair.

'ITAI~' She let me go, but still looked at me. She seemed serious this time. I once again adjusted my glasses and embarrassingly admitted I didn't know.

'At school back home, they test us once a year. To see if we have any inhuman powers. It's rarely the case they actually find someone. But if they do, they send us to Academy City.' We entered the school and sat down on a bench. 'Last year, they discovered two level 1 Espers, but as soon as they were tested here, they returned home. Their power level was so low, it wasn't worth the effort. But I'm a different story. A week ago, I got the test results and it appeared I'm a level 4 Esper. I told them it must be some mistake, so I wanted them to test me again. But to no avail, there was no difference.' I fiddled with my hands as I was too embarrassed to look at them.

'Hmm, well I did hear two students were send home last year. But I didn't know the background story,' Mikoto got up. 'But a level 4 Esper... You must have some amazing power hidden inside you. But it has yet to awaken!' She said determined and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled.

I reached into my pockets for my cellphone. I checked the time.

'So where's this Defense Class?' Kuroko grabbed my hand and winked. 'Same class as ours. Since you've transferred halfway through the year, you're in our classes. That's pretty neat!'

\- Three hours later -

I went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 'Superhuman powers.. Apparently I possess them, but why can't I use them nor sense them? It must be some kind of mistake... Or Mikoto could be right, it may be hidden inside me and someone or something has to trigger it in order for it to reveal itself.' I was literally talking to myself in the mirror, but I didn't care. I brushed my black-silver ombre hair back. It was wavy and reached my elbows. I liked my hair. I was born with silver hair, but when I was 13, I got into an accident, a tragic one in which my mother died and left me paralyzed. It was a miracle I survived and was able to recover in only 4 years. I wish mum could see me now, she would be proud.

I wiped a bit of dust off the mirror and turned around.

 **"Class is about to start, please move to your assigned classroom."**

My last class was about to start and so I headed off. All my classes were in the left wing of the school. This would be my last class before the Rank test I had to participate in today. I hope they can discover my true power, or even better, maybe they find out it was all a fluke so I can go back home! I entered my classroom and sat down. My thoughts wandered off as I looked outside. A few students were sitting on the grass, reading or eating. Even sleeping. I closed my eyes as I drowned in my thoughts. What kind of powers could a girl like me have?

* * *

c: Well that was chapter one, hope you enjoyed it~


	2. Trigger

So, life's been a little rough these days, as I'm overworked and stressed. But I guess that won't let it hold me back from writing some more. I'm exhausted, so pls excuse my bad grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm trying, I swear ;_;

* * *

'..Roi..' 'Ha... Shi..' I opened my eyes. 'Miss Haru Shiroi!' I jumped up. I had fallen asleep. The teacher was standing in front of my desk and gave me a death glare. Oops.

'I'm so sorry, I just- I'm really tired.' It wasn't really a lie, I was actually tired. I looked around and noticed half of students had already left and the remaining few were writing down something, probably assignment related. The teacher sighed and walked off. _Oh!_ It's time for my test.

'Laboratory 4B, how many labs does this school have?' I mumbled to myself as I stumbled through the hallways. In all honesty, I hoped it was all a big joke and that I was able to go home. In the distance, I noticed a group of people in labcoats, so I assumed that's where I was supposed to be. I heard only Lab 4B would be open today. I walked up to the professors and bowed.

'I'm Haru Shiroi, I eh- had an appointment at 4. I was supposed to do this er rank test,' I noticed my voice was a little shaky. I was kind of nervous. One of them nodded, it was a middle-aged lady with long, bright red hair and wore round glasses. She looked rather pretty.

'Take a seat, miss Shiroi,' she turned the computer on and quickly typed something on it. I couldn't read what. She turned to me and hooked me up on some wires. They were attached to my body by round stickers (I honestly forgot what they were called here, sorry~). I felt some electric shocks enter my body, I winced. It didn't exactly hurt, but it was far from a pleasant feeling. The professor smiled at me to try make me relax... She failed. She then turned to the computer again, it seemed as if she was the one sending these pulses. I tried to calm myself, but I felt my muscles spasm as the shocks became more frequent and actually painful. I groaned and tried to sit up, but my muscles worked against me.

'Please... Professor, can we stop here- it- it hurts,' I broke a sweat. She just sat back and stared at me. It would almost seem as if she tried to trigger my inhuman powers. Which she probably was. I groaned and started struggling. The pain intensified by 10. Maybe even 20. I started tearing up and yelled. 'STOP, STOP! ENOUGH!'

The ground started to shake, which seemed to interest the professor. She stood up and clapped her hands.

'I knew it, I knew you had it in you! You just need something to trigger it. Hahaha!' What was she so happy about?! I struggled harder and eventually felt a few wires snap.

'ENOUGH!' I shouted, so loud my ears started ringing. That's when it happened. A few chairs in the lab were thrown across the room by an unknown force, windows shattered, and books from the shelf hit the walls. The shocks were still intensifying as I tried to wrestle myself out of the chair. Lightbulbs that were hanging from the ceiling all broke and the light was dimmed.

The door was being kicked down. I was breathing heavily and tried to find out who it was, but unfortunately my glasses had fallen on the floor during my attempt to escape. My muscles weakened. My body stopped struggling. Tears ran down my face. A shadow ran up to me, whilst another one tackled the professor. Everything around me was spinning, I fell over from exhaustion, right out of the chair into the unknown person's arms. Their body was warm, it felt good.

They lifted me up and walked outside. I was too tired to realize what was happening so I stayed silent and watched them. I felt a strong wind form a barrier around us and he... jumped into the air. I couldn't clearly see what was going on, but I was too weak to be impressed or scared. Eventually he landed in a garden and placed me in the grass. He wiped the sweat off my forehead and held out my glasses. He must've taken them with him. I don't understand. At all. He put them on my face and looked at me. His face showed a mixture of annoyance and concern, but also... Interest? Yeah that's it.

'I finally found you, Haru. Yes I know who you are. Let me introduce myself. My name is Accelerator.'

* * *

Cliffhangurrrr, I wonder what will happen next chapter. Hmm, maybe I'll explain the incident at the lab, or why Accelerator knows who she is. Oh well, who knows! Until next time, :3 - Nikki


	3. Transmuting

Hello again! Hope you enjoyed my previous chapter, I really have nothing interesting to say here, so off to chapter three! ALSO, I might have to add, this story takes place after the "Final Fight" between Accelerator and Railgun, but he survived. I won't really follow anything of the Anime, but thought you should know. - Nikki

* * *

\- Same day 5 pm-

I was still a bit dazed and couldn't really move my body. I tried, but to no avail. I had lost all my strength in trying to escape that chair. I still wonder though, why did this person take me with him and how does he know me? I've never heard his name before. But he is an esper, that's for sure. But what does he want from... _me_?

'Accelerator?' I managed to bring out and turned my head to see his face. I was so tired. I needed sleep.

'The ranking machine has worn you out. They went too far. I apologize, but I had to know if it was you. I heard there was an esper moving to Academy City, with an unusual rank for someone who never used her powers before. It's said you're a level 4 esper right? But with what I just saw, you seem much more than that. In all honesty, you intrigued me.' He rubbed his chin, then went and picked me up.

'I will bring you somewhere safe and warm. You need rest. We have a lot to discuss, about your gift and Academy City, but for now you should sleep.' I watched him walk towards a what seemed abandoned building. It wasn't exactly empty, it had a bed, a kitchen and several chairs and a table. There were a few cracks in the wall and a burst in the window. Somehow I felt at ease. He put me on the bed that was close to the window. It smelled fresh, like it had just been washed.

'It may not be nicely refurnished like a normal place, but make yourself at home.' He threw the covers over me and filled a glass of water and put it on the nightstand next to the bed. _I wonder why he's so kind. Maybe he wants something from me. I don't know, I'm tired._ I yawned and closed my eyes. I immediately fell in a rather deep sleep.

 **\- Accelerator's pov -**

I put a chair in front of my bed and sat down, I watched her sleep. _The professor who tested her, used to be one of my companions. She betrayed me in a fight with Railgun. I was so close to becoming a rank 6... But then she chose their side. They tried to kill me, and I almost did. Yet I was lucky I survived. I fled to an abandoned building close to Academy city, where I had to recover. It took almost two years, but I'm nearly back to normal. What a pain, why did Kyra have to betray me? She had such useful powers.._

I scoffed. That stupid woman tried to use Haru for her own purposes, I'm sure. Make her join their little "squad" and once again try to annihilate me. It won't be long before that bitch of a Railgun finds me. I gritted my teeth.

 _Haru will be my companion. We will both do something about this so called "Academy city," the city of espers. I know it's trying to hide something from all of us and we will find out what._

\- The next day 4 am / **Haru's pov** -

 _Am I still dreaming? Am I even asleep? It's so dark..._ I tried to open my eyes, but nothing happened. It was as if I was paralyzed. I saw some flashing images, I couldn't quite make out what they were. Blood, there was blood. _What is this? A vision? I don't get it..._ I felt a sharp pain in my head and my breathing shortened. I finally opened my eyes, I sat in a dark room, on my knees. The walls started flashing. _More images, where in the world am I?_ I gripped my hair and groaned. It's like someone was trying to force information in my head. I bent over and gripped tighter. I coughed. I coughed again, I couldn't breathe. I tried to scream, but no words came out. I let go of my hair and grabbed my own throat. _Please, let me breathe. Please, it hurts._ I saw more images flash in front of me, and behind me, everywhere. The walls were like projectors. Images everywhere. _Water, blood. A building. They flashed too quickly. I didn't understand. A woman? I can't make out who it is._ A screeching sound was heard and the walls looked like a crashing pc. Noise was formed on the images and all I could see was a shadow covered in blood. I could see her eyes tearing up. _Who is she?_ More shadows formed behind her. I.. What is going on? I still couldn't breathe and I could feel myself slipping away. I blinked a few times and suddenly I noticed I was drowning. Into nothingness. _Red water..._ I was drowning in blood. I was scared. So scared. I started losing consciousness.

I opened my eyes. I saw white hair covering my face, then noticed... his lips were on mine?! It startled me greatly and I jumped up, headbutting him by accident. He was sitting on me, was he... performing CPR?! I sat up and coughed so loud, it was as if I was about to throw up my lungs. I gripped my chest and breathed heavily.

'You scared the hell out of me, you were having some sort of nightmare and wouldn't wake up. You stopped breathing and wouldn't stop crying.' He was panting, probably from trying to "revive" me. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and that's I panicked. I was scared of what just happened. I started crying, sobbing more like it. Accelerator looked at me with concern and got off me, sat down next to me and held me.

'You saw things, didn't you?' His question startled me. 'W-what do y-you mean? How d... did you know?' I held onto his shirt, still shaking and stunned from the nightmare, or rather, vision I presumed. He looked outside the window as he calmly spoke.

'Academy city is not just your average school. There are things going on inside that school that nobody knows about. You shouldn't go back there. It's danger-' He cut himself off, then changed his sentence. '-Actually, you should go back and find out what's going on between those four walls.' I blinked a few times and finally stopped sobbing.

'You had a vision. A very terrifying one. It was about Academy city.' He said and looked down on me. He let me go and got up.

'You should go back to your dorm, I assume you haven't even unpacked.' He handed me my bag and cellphone. 'I put my number in there, if there's anything to report, let me know. Follow your classes and try to sneak out at night. It's said they have a basement, try to find out where it is and how to get there.' He seemed serious about this. I nodded, I didn't ask anything. He was interesting, and kind. I somehow wanted to find out as well. They had a connection to my visions it seemed and I wanted to know what that was.

I got up and adjusted my skirt. The Accelerator stood next to me with one hand in his pocket. His expressions change quite easily. He now looked indifferent. I walked towards the door and turned around once more. I nodded and left the building.

I only got here yesterday morning, but so much has happened. I'm still trying to realize this all. I took a left at the intersection, following the signs that led to Academy city. I took my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. 6 in the morning. Maybe I could sneak in without anyone noticing. Well I didn't share a dorm room, there were no students left without a roommate, so I was alone. I didn't mind.

"Left wing dorm rooms" the sign on the school grounds said. I entered the assigned building and looked for my room. _"Room 523" hmm that number sounded familiar._ I scratched the back of my head and entered the room. It wasn't as small as I expected. It had one bed, a desk with a computer and a wardrobe. My suitcases were still untouched. I sent those ahead of me instead of dragging them with me yesterday. I decided to unpack. I neatly hung my clothing in the wardrobe. I did wonder when I would find out what my powers were. Now I was interested. I might need them on this adventure.

Today was Saturday, I only have two classes today, between 3 and 5. I was still tired so I was relieved. I reached out for my alarm, it said 6:30 am. I could squeeze in a little nap before heading to see Mikoto and Kuroko. I had to let them know I'm alright, seeing as I suddenly disappeared off the school grounds. _Maybe I can start thinking of a story to tell them. I'm not going to explain what actually happened.. I can't let them know._ I sighed and closed my eyes. I drifted off quickly.

\- Same day 9 am -

I woke up and sighed in relief. No scary dreams or visions. **Knock knock.** I jumped up. 'Come in?' I softly said. And the door opened with a slam.

'HARU, WHERE WERE YOU? WE WERE ACTUALLY WORRIED!' Kuroko said with an angry expression. Mikoto sighed and folded her arms.

'We asked the dorm keeper if you had returned to your room after the test, but they said you never even came here in the first place. Then we went to the teachers but they all said they hadn't seen you after class. It was as if you vanished.' I bit my lip, I hadn't thought of a story yet.

'I eh, went for a stroll through the park after the test. I lied down on the grass and fell asleep there, sorry for worrying you guys.' Yeah that sounded believable right?

They both looked at each other. 'You could've at least let us know, you just straight up vanished.' Kuroko said, calming down. I shook my head and mumbled an "I'm sorry" to them. Mikoto came closer and studied me.

'What are those marks on your arms?' She frowned at me. I looked at them and noticed several bruises, some severe, some minor ones. I shrugged.

'The test lady was a bit rough I guess.' That wasn't a lie... They looked worried but didn't say anything to it.

'So what were your results?' They both said. I jumped up. I hadn't thought of that yet. Accelerator never told me and I didn't see it myself either.

'I eh don't know yet. She... didn't tell me.' Usually they give you the results straight away, so I doubt they'd believe me. Mikoto frowned in disbelieve as I expected.

'But-' Kuroko said but Mikoto cut her off. Her expression softened and she smiled. I suddenly had the shivers and had the idea she was onto me in one way or another. They both bowed and said their goodbyes and left. I grabbed my phone again, 10 am. I was wide awake, so no use to take another nap. I decided to take a tour through the school. I quickly took a shower only to wash myself and my hair, then I got out and looked in the mirror. It was time for a change, I thought. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut it slightly shorter, so it reached just over my breasts. I took a crimson red ribbon out of my drawer and put it in my hair. I straightened my hair as well. I rummaged through my drawer again to grab my spare pair of glasses, they were almost square and red coloured as well. I put it on and opened up another drawer, it had my accessories in it. I took out a black choker with a silver moon on it and put it on. I looked completely different.. Maybe even better. I smiled and got dressed.

I grabbed my bag and left my room. The dorm was pretty quiet. Everyone was either still asleep or following classes they're failing in. Seeing as that's an option at this school. I put in some earphones and entered the school, a few teachers passed me. I decided to go to the library first. _In almost every movie, there's a secret chamber found in a library._ I huffed, of course this is not a movie. I peeked around the corner and saw a guy sitting on the window sill, reading. "The secret that lies behind-" I couldn't read the rest as his hand covered the rest of the title. His half long black hair brushed lightly against his face. He didn't look too bad. I shook my head, _Haru, now is not the time!_

The library was rather big, maybe I could find a book to help me with my powers.

'Section 54, take a left, top shelf.' I turned around. The guy who was reading was the one speaking. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't expect him to speak.

I did as he said and walked in the "Spells, Casting & other powers" section. _Top shelf..._ I swiftly looked around and saw a dark red book, that immediately caught my attention. I grabbed it, but felt a shock enter my body again, I dropped it and winced. _What was that?!_

I bent my knees to see what the title said "核変換の古代の力" (The Ancient powers of Transmuting). _Transmuting? Like transforming objects and stuff?_ I opened the book and saw it had drawings/images and... a manual? It seemed like a manual... Explaining how-to transmute. It was a book of Alchemy. I was very interested, I wanted to read this, but not here. I walked into a different aisle and put it in my bag. It caught my attention, maybe I could learn how to use Alchemy.

\- 2:30 pm -

I looked at my cellphone and realized I had been reading for 3 hours. I decided to read the book from the beginning, not just how to use it. Apparently only very few espers are able to use Alchemy, they were considered the most powerful espers all over the world. They merely used it for trading, but some used it for evil, to rule countries and humanity. I giggled. This was interesting. I put away the book under my mattress and left my dorm room. It was time for class, with coincidentally enough was called "Controlling powers."

I entered the classroom 15 minutes early and sat down in the back, and thought about the things I read earlier. My thoughts were so far away, I didn't notice anyone walk in. A hand was placed on my shoulder, I jumped up and tripped over my chair.

'Hey you're the Alchemy girl right? How do you like the book?' I blinked, it was the guy from the library.

'Sorry to startle you, I'm Mikail Edwards.' He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me back on my feed.

'I'm a fortune teller- well, rather, I just foresee the future, whether I like it or not. You were in it, my vision told me to give you that book. I assume you're an Alchemist?' I shrugged.

'I honestly don't know what my powers are, but I will find out.'

'You're powerful. One of the highest ranks around here.' He smiled. 'Be careful, there are people out there, ready to abduct you once the restriction is off your powers.'

I couldn't believe what he just said. _Restrictions? Powerful? Is this true? He said he had a vision, but what if it's just a joke? Wait, but he knew about the book._

'So what do you mean abduct?'

'There are people who want to use your power for their own benefits. There's a reason you can't use your powers to the fullest yet.' I looked down to my hands.

'But how do I-' I looked up and noticed he disappeared.

'-use them...' The classroom started to flood with students. Class was about the start. I will take this book to the Accelerator, maybe he can help me out.

* * *

Yes I know what you're all thinking "ALCHEMY? YOU CAN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST?" Well I am a huge fan of FMA, and yeah, alchemy as well. So I decided to mix it in a little as well. But I am not using it the same way as they did, you'll see! (or not ;) who knows). Sorry it's such a long chapter, I kept on writing and didn't know when to end. So eh, till next time! - Nikki


End file.
